


One Is Silver

by machka



Category: Bandom: MWK, Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tis the season for giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Is Silver

**Author's Note:**

> 'Perhaps the best Yuletide decoration is being wreathed in smiles.' ~ Author Unknown
> 
> Inspired by events in the LJ SongChoice Idol-based RP game. Written for day 21 of the [Tulsa Gangstas](http://community.livejournal.com/tulsa_gangstas) 2009 Advent calendar. Blessed Yule.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because I made it all up.

"Hey." A gentle touch, an extended arm, and soft words, spoken warmly: "Got you something."

"...You...but...I thought we agreed to wait, right, for that combination birthday-Christmas party thing..."

"I know, we did." A slight shrug. "But I wanted to." A faint smile, and a weighty box, pressed into an empty hand. "...Go ahead. Open it."

An in-drawn breath, a subtle pause, and a soft protest: "But..." A fingertip traces an edge of the metal, polishing the silver to match the glisten of his eyes. "...I didn't get you anything."

"You didn't need to." Fingers brush a cheek tenderly, and two gazes meet. "You're mine, and that's all I'll ever really need." Another pause, as eyes search an expression. "Would you like me to put it on you?"

A quiet "...please...," exhaled faintly, like a prayer.

"...Absolutely."

Nimble fingers un-cinch a clasp and re-fasten it, and one watches with a smile as the metal settles into the curve of the other's neck.

"Happy anniversary."


End file.
